


Six

by iPrayToCastiel



Category: Captain America, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPrayToCastiel/pseuds/iPrayToCastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where every time you heart gets broken, a mark shows up on your wrist, and the marks only disappear once you’re soulmate touches them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six

Six.

That’s how many scars were on your left wrist. That’s how many times, you had fallen in love with a guy, only to get your heart shattered. That’s how many times you had to fix yourself.

When you had gotten your first mark, you were 13. Yes, you started young. It appeared when your best friend, who you had fallen in love with and had been leading you on and flirting with you, asked you for advice on asking one of your girl friends on a date. At 13, you were too young to realized the significance of a mark. You mother cried when you showed her.

When you were 17, a guy who swept you off your feet asked you on a date. You tried making plans with him and he even met you family. You had been keeping a bit of distance because you didn’t want to be hurt again. You also lacked experience in relationships in the first time. Apparently, that wasn’t good enough for him. To quote, “things were moving too slow.” A week after he first asked you out, your 3rd mark appeared.

By college, you had already gotten your 4th mark. Your dorm mate had one. After a deep conversation, you learned that have 4 marks by 19 was extremely rare. You cried yourself to sleep that night thinking “what the hell is wrong with me?”

When you got a job at the small New York coffee shop, your arm had been graced with two more tallies. At this point in your life, you wore them with pride, saying that you had 6 marks and you could still live on. But, it had gotten to the point that you would immediately run away from anything that could develop into a relationship.

You knew walking into the shop today that something was different. It was almost as if the air shook with anticipation for something coming. You put on your apron and headed to the cash register. After a couple of hours, the air still felt new. That is, until he walked in.

The door chimed and Bucky walked in. He wore a t-shirt, with a sleeve and glove on his metal arm. His hair was pushed back with sunglasses, and his eyes were wide when he stepped in. He felt it too.

Bucky’s flesh arm bore a single mark, but who knows how many his left one could’ve had. He was still adjusting to concept of the modern world, so he decided to explore for himself.

He walked up to the counter, looking at the menu above you before looking at you. As soon as you locked eyes, you felt the air change around you from anticipation to electricity. Bucky finally took you in.

You’re eyes were so bright, he felt as if they could lighten the darkest of darks. You hair was pulled up, but it was currently falling to frame your soft face. You palms were pressed on the counter, with you fingers curling around the edge. He took in the tally marks on your left wrist. And his eyes darted back yours in shock. You moved to hide them.

“What can I get for you?” you asked shakily. He stared at you a little longer before responding. 

“Uh, yeah, can I get a black coffee?” he stammered. You nodded slowly, still looking at him suspiciously. Who was he?He paid and moved to a table that was higher up, so that he could still watch you while he waited. There was something about you that instantly drew him in.

You made his drink and took a deep breath before going to him. You hastily set down the drink and asked him if he needed anything. He just shook his head. As you began to walk away, he reached for you arm to keep you longer, his hand wrapped around your marked wrist.

You felt a tickle where your marks were and you looked down. Slowly, one by one, the marks faded from black. As you’re last mark faded to nothing, you looked up at Bucky with an open mouth. His eyes were wide as his took your hand slowly and gingerly and rested your fingers on his marked area.

He jumped a little as he felt the same tickle on his wrist. The mark faded once again. He looked back at you, with a wide smile and happiness in his eyes. You smiled and blushed.

With your hand still in his, you moved to sit across from him. You looked at your intertwined fingers. You squeezed his hand, getting used to how good it felt in yours. You giggled.

“I’m Y/N,” you said with a smile. Bucky’s metal hand reached for your other. 

“I’m Bucky,” he said softly, as if he didn’t want to disturb the moment. He couldn’t believe it himself. He thought about the endless amount of times he doubted anyone could ever love him. But here you were taking in all of him; his arm, his scars. None of that didn’t seem to matter to you. In an instant, he wanted to know everything about you. But, where to begin. 

He smiled at you, realizing you were his beginning. And he kept that smile on his face while he started talking. 

“So soulmate...”


End file.
